3 AM
by Little Romo
Summary: Mulder and Scully battle their consciences and discover their love late one night. Nothing nasty.


Three AM 

Note: This story is written in different characters' points of view. The name of the narrator is always noted at the top of the part of the story in their point of view. I hope this is not too confusing. Enjoy. Disclaimer: Agent Fox Mulder, Agent Dana Scully, and Assistant Director Walter Skinner are the property of Chris Carter and ten-thirteen productions. I just borrowed them for this story. I understand that I can not receive any profit off this story for that reason. Now for the story!!!!!!! 

Scully: 

Why? A simple, one-word question. Why am I sitting here in this graffiti-covered booth in this pitiful excuse of a diner? Why do I let Mulder drag me all over the country to rendezvous with one UFO freak after another? Why? Well, one answer is Duh, Dana, this is your job, and you'll be fired if you don't do what he tells you to. Yet, sitting there across from Fox, I realized what the real reason was. Why? Because I loved it. I loved every minute of it. So what if we were in a diner that probably hadn't seen a mop in years. I was with Mulder, and that was all that mattered. We were alone in the world. Just the two of us, Fox and Dana. Well, besides the "abductee" sitting next to me. He was your typical alien fanatic: long hair, unshaven, Star Wars T-shirt. Mulder was deep into conversation with him. I could have cared less. I was busy trying to imagine Fox and I actually eating in a restaurant without girls' phone numbers on the walls. What a nice though...Fox and I......together.....a violin playing softly.....candlelight dinner...... 

Mulder: 

"So like I was in this big white room, and they started doing like tests and stuff on me, and when they finished they put me in another room, and the next thing I know...I'm back in my yard. Weird, huh, dude?" This guy needed to lay off the marijuana. I mean, gee, hippies went out with the 60's. I tried to be nice anyway. He was just trying to help me. "Actually, your experience is similar to many of the others' we've interviewed," I replied in my best FBI voice. "Yeah. Whatever. I guess I'll go now if you don't need me anymore." He glanced at Agent Scully and then turned abruptly to me and said, "Can you ask your partner here to like move out of my way?" I looked in Scully's direction and realized that she was in daydreamland. I called her name to try to get that spaced-out look off her face. "Scully? Earth to Scully." "Oh, yeah, Mulder?" she replied dazily. "Do you mind letting the man out of the booth?" I tried not to chuckle. "Oh, um, yeah, sure." She struggled to her feet and stepped out of the way like she had just woken up from a nap. A very long nap. "Thanks," the 'dude' replied sarcastically and left. "Aw, look, Scully, he was nice enough to let us pay for his food." I said hoping for one of her beautiful yet rare smiles. No luck. Apparently, she was still out of it. All I got was a "That's nice, Mulder." Something was bothering my sweet partner, and I was going to find out what it was. I asked her why she was so dazed, and she replied something about not getting enough sleep the night before. Yeah, right. She knows she was bored, but she won't admit it. I smiled and led her out the door after paying for Scully's, 'dude's and my meal. Scully and I pulled into the parking lot of the local motel and preceded to the check-in counter. Afterward we settled into our rooms. I checked out my 'place' for the next few days in about, oh, thirty seconds (it wasn't very big.) and was unpacked in no time at all. I sat down on the bed and began to wonder why Scully was so out of it these past few days. I knew she wasn't as interested in UFO sightings as I was, so I blamed it on boredom and dropped the subject. After flipping through all three of the TV channels and finding nothing interesting on, I grabbed my bag of sunflower seeds and walked next door to visit Scully. 

Scully: 

I unpacked my bags and tried unsuccessfully to look over the report Skinner had given me on the case Mulder and I were starting on tomorrow. Every time I tried to focus, my mind wandered back to Fox. Finally I gave up and plopped down on the bed. Maybe a little rest would help me think straight. But that didn't help either. I tried to sleep, but I just kept thinking about Mulder. He is so gorgeous! (How that man can't get a date is an X-File in itself!) I love everything about him, especially his eyes. Many times I've gazed into those baby blues and wanted so badly to confess my love for him and feel his loving arms wrap around me, but something always stops me. Something says, No, Dana. This is wrong. But it feels so right. How I wish I could silence that little voice! Then I could share my deepest soul with the man I love, Fox Mulder. But, what if I got up the courage, told him I loved him, and then discovered that he doesn't love me? How horrible that would be! It would break my heart more than my father's, Melissa's, or Emily's deaths! Somehow I had to find out what Fox felt for me. It was a great risk, but one I would have to take. Boldly, I got up and headed next door. I opened the door to see Fox standing there. Do we have ESP or what?! "Well, hi, Mulder. I was just coming to see you," I said with a smile. "Really, cool. Maybe we have ESP! Let me try to read your mind." Oh, please God, don't let him know what I'm thinking. I'd be so embarrassed if he knew that I was thinking about him. "You are thinking.....Mulder, stop trying to read my mind and come inside," he said in his fortune-teller voice. A feeling of relief fell over me. Thank goodness Mulder was a lousy psychic. "Exactly right," I lied. He walked in and settled down in the chair beside my bed. "So, to what do I owe this visit, Mulder?" I asked. "Well, actually, Scully, I was hoping we could talk, really talk." My heart sped up. "What about?" "You. Why are you so spaced-out lately? Are you bored with our work or something?" "No, Mulder, it's not that. I just have other things on my mind." "Oh." I could see the disappointment on his face. He knew something was bugging me, and he wanted to help, but I wouldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him. 

Mulder: 

Seeing Scully like this just breaks my heart. She's been through so much: her father, sister, and daughter all dying, her being abducted and tested on not really knowing what they did to her, and countless other obstacles. I had always helped her through those problems, but this time was different. Why wouldn't she tell me what was wrong? I couldn't help her if she didn't tell me. One thing I've learned over the past years that Samantha's been gone is that problems are less painful when they are shared. I just wish Scully would share this problem with me. I hate seeing her like this. My beautiful, sweet, loving Dana struggling within herself. At this point any normal person would back off because she refused help, but not me. Why do I worry so much about Scully's problems? Why do I care? Simple. Because I love her. We've grown so close over the past six years. She's become like a soulmate to me. I love and trust her with all my heart, soul, and life. So why can't I tell her that? Cuz you're chicken, Mulder. You're scared she doesn't love you too. Yeah, I am, but what if Scully has the same problem that I do? What if she's just as scared of rejection as I am? Maybe we're having the same problem and just won't share it with each other. All this thinking is making me tired. I think I need some rest. "Scully?" "Yeah, Mulder?" "I'm gonna go now. I need some sleep. Ok?" "Yeah. Me too," she replied. I hated to leave her, but I couldn't solve her problems until I solved my own. "Goodnight, Scully. Sweet dreams." "Goodnight, Mulder. Call me in the morning when you get ready and we'll look over these case notes." "Ok. Bye." I left and went back to my room. I thought of Dana as I brushed my teeth and got into bed. I was still thinking of her as I drifted off to sleep. That night I woke up sweating. I had a horrible nightmare. I dreamed that Scully died in my arms before I could tell her that I loved her. I realized then that I had to tell her. I had to tell her now. 

Scully: 

I awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. It was still pitch dark outside, so I checked to see what time it was. Three o'clock! What kind of freak calls someone at three o' clock in the morning! I picked up the phone. "Oh, hi, Mulder," I replied groggily. I could feel my face burn with embarrassment. "Scully, remember that talk I wanted to have?" "Mulder, it's three o' clock! Can't this wait til morning?!" "No, it can't. I'm coming over in five minutes or so. See you then. Bye." The persistence in his voice scared me. What did he want to talk about? What was so important that he had woken me up in the middle of the night? I slipped on some sweatpants and a T-shirt and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I sat on the bed and waited for Mulder. I hope he doesn't have bad news...... 

Mulder: 

I pondered what I was going to say to Dana. I left the room still not knowing. Oh well, I'll just wing it, I guess. As I knocked on the door a sudden wave of fear came over me. What was I thinking? I couldn't do this! But I had to. I had to make myself tell her. Scully opened the door, and I couldn't help but smile. Even in sweats and no makeup, she still looks beautiful. "Come on in, Mulder. This better be good," She smiled and shut the door behind me. I sat down on the bed and motioned for Scully to sit next to me. "Sit down, Scully. This is important." She did. "What's wrong, Mulder? What happened?" she asked with concern. Well here goes....I hope this works..... "Scully, we've been working together on the X-Files for six years now, right?" "Yeah." "And over those six years we've gotten pretty close. We tell each other all our problems. We care for each other when we're sick. We trust each other with our lives. The fact is...we love each other and we just won't admit it. I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe our relationship is just friendly. But I want us to be more than friends. I love you, Dana. But I just have to know if you feel the same way....I mean, if you don't I can just back off and we can stay the same way we always are- partners and friends. Our relationship can be totally profess----" "Fox, I love you, too." She interrupted. My whole face lit up. "Really?" I asked. "Yup. For a long time now. I was just afraid to tell you because I didn't know if you loved me. Now I know." She smiled, and my heart nearly melted. I leaned closer to her, held her head in my hands, and kissed her gently. At that moment, it seemed like our two worlds intertwined and we became one. Two soulmates had finally found each other. I drew her closer to me and just held her tightly for the next few minutes. The silence was wonderful, but Scully finally broke it. "You know, Mulder, we should have done this a long time ago. What was stopping us?" "I don't know, but it doesn't matter now. As long as we're together." I got down on one knee in front of her and watched the tears stream silently down her soft face. "Dana Katherine Scully, will you marry me?" Through her tears she smiled and answered, "Yes, Fox Mulder, I will." 

Five Years Later 

Scully: 

What can I say? My life is perfect. I have a wonderful, passionate husband who loves me dearly. I have a great job at the FBI working with my absolute favorite person in the world. And, despite what the doctors thought, I have three beautiful daughters: Samantha, Melissa, and Emily. I couldn't be happier. Who would have thought that a simple phone call at three AM would change my life forever? 

The End 

Well, I hoped you liked it. This is my first fanfic so pleaaassseeeeee send me some feedback. I need your opinions. So go on and e-mail me at skellum03@hotmail.com. Thanks! 


End file.
